


Sweet Sixteen

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Drunkenness, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Dean, Underage Drinking, Wincest - Freeform, Younger Dean, and dean takes advantage, sam is very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: It’s Dean’s 16th birthday and he wants to celebrate it in his own way with his big brother
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> With all of my fics I try to do something new that I’ve never seen before and this was definitely a challenge so feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam sighed when he hung up the phone. “Dad’s not gonna be back until Friday.”

Dean shrugged, turning his back to his big brother. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Sam felt terrible even though he had no control over his father. It was Dean’s 16th birthday and John had promised he’d be back when Sam picked Dean up from school. Without so much as an apology John told Sam he wouldn’t be back for days.

Dean didn’t deserve this, Sam thought to himself. Dean did everything for his father and got nothing in return. Hell, the only reason Sam hadn’t left for college was because he knew how unfit John was as a father. Dean would end up alone more than not and probably become truant. Sam physically shook his head and pushed down his worry filled thoughts. Dean would be okay, Sam would make sure.

“How was your day?” Sam asked after clearing his throat. Dean didn’t say a word, he simply shrugged and dug around the motel fridge. Sam swallowed the lump in throat and stood, moving closer. “Dean…”

“It’s okay, Sam.” Dean turned and shot him a glowing smile. “I’m doing just fine.”

“Really?” Sam furrowed his brows, missing the way Dean held a beer from their father’s stash in his hand.

“Yeah.” Dean licked his lips. “A few of the girls found out it was my special day.” He smirked to himself at the memory of himself in the janitor’s closet with Courtney and Breanne. “Best present ever.” 

Sam’s eyes went wide. “What!?” He practically yelped. “You-“

“Why so surprised, Sammy?” Dean chuckled, brushing past Sam and making his way to his bed. “Girls love me. I mean, so do boys.” He smirked, pressing his back to the headboard and popping open the bottle lid. “Basically anyone with eyes.” 

“You can’t just skip class!” Sam hated playing the authoritative role- not only because he hated yelling at Dean,but also because he wasn’t very good at it.

“It was during lunch.” Dean rolled his eyes, watching his brother attempt and then fail at pulling off the glare that their father would give. It was funny, really. Dean knew that deep down Sam was just a teddy bear who would eventually give up in favor of watching television with him. But Dean was in a much more teasing mood today. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Dean was the stereotypical cool kid. They’d roll into a town and he’d find himself with a group of new friends and a girl or two within a week- if they even stayed that long. 

“You still shouldn’t have done that, Dean. Imagine if a teacher or someone caught you making out in a closet! You could have gotten detention!” Sam crosses his arms, a deep frown etching over his features.

Dean snickered to himself before taking a swing of the drink. “Oh, Sammy... I got a lot more than a kiss.” Sam’s cheeks flushed pink and his eyes went impossibly wide. He did not want to know that. “Don’t look so surprised.” Dean grinned even wider. “Have you seen this face?”

“Dean, you’re just a kid!” Dean scoffed loudly at Sam’s words. “At least,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please tell you used protection.”

“Nah, it was just a blow job. Well, two actually.” Dean said it like it was the most casual thing in the world. Sam was at a loss of words, debating in his mind if it was even worth the argument. He tried to think of what his dad would do in this situation. “Why is this such a big deal to you? It’s not like I got caught- and even if I had it would be totally worth it.” Dean sipped at the beer that Sam considered taking from him, it’s what his dad would do. 

“How is that worth it? You could have been in serious trouble! Imagine if dad found out.” Sam scolded, concluding to step forward and make an attempt to take the beverage.

“Sorry, did you just say ‘how’?” Dean looked up to his big brother with furrowed brows. Then it hit him and his eyes went wide. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Sam reached for the drink, but Dean held it out of his grasp. His other hand caught Sam’s wrist to pause his brother’s grabbing.

“You’ve never had a blow job, have you?” Dean wore a cocky smirk while Sam’s face flushed.

“That is so beyond the point, Dean!”

“It’s true! Oh my god!” Dean threw his head back in laughter. Sam couldn’t believe this was happening- he had absolutely no idea what to do now. On top of that he was overwhelmed by embarrassment. 

“It- it’s none of your business!” Sam refutes, snatching his hand out of Dean’s grasp.

Dean wants to egg him on, to tease his big brother until his face was red. Sam got embarrassed too easy, Dean found it amusing and cute. He wouldn’t mention that second part to Sam, though. Sam seemed uncomfortable at the mention of Dean with random girls, he would most certainly be mortified if he knew the way his little brother truly thought of him.

So Dean would drop the subject- for now.

“Fine, just stop trying to take my beer.” Dean relented, finding it physically straining to not press the topic further. He knew his brother was a bit of a nerd, but he loved him anyway. There had to be someone- someone unrelated who felt the same. But evidently not if Sam was an oral virgin. Dean bit back a smirk at the thought. If Sam has never had a blow job then it wasn’t too far of a stretch to conclude he hadn’t gone further. 

“It’s bad for you.” Sam grumbled out, trying to calm down for the whirlwind conversation.

“It’s my birthday.” Dean practically whined, pouting his plump pink lips at his big brother. Sam’s posture becomes less tense and Dean hopes he’s about to give in. “Drink with me, big brother.” Dean knows that he’s pushing it but he also knows it’s the one day he can guilt Sam into anything- at least more than usual. 

Sam sighed in response. “Dean, you know I don’t drink.”

“Please Sam? It’s my birthday.” A cocky smirk crosses his lips as a wicked idea passes through his mind. “It sure would suck for you if dad found out you weren’t properly reprimanding me.” He took a swig of the drink when Sam sucked in an annoyed breath.

“You’re really trying to black mail me for not punishing you unless I drinking with you?” Dean tilted his head and gave Sam his best attempt at a sweet, innocent smile.

“Pretty please.” 

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and thought it over for a moment. He’d had maybe one beer in his life before and decided he did not want another one. Especially after seeing the way it affected his dad. Sam was the responsible one, he had to be. But… it was Dean’s birthday. “Fine.”

“Woo!” Dean cheered dramatically and Sam instantly regretted letting him have his way. Sam was too much of a push over, they both knew it. He just couldn’t help himself, he wanted Dean to be happy. He got scolded enough by his father, Sam didn’t want Dean to grow up resenting him like he inevitably would with John.

With a small frown Sam reached into the fridge and snatched one of the bottles. He attempted to twist the cap off, his frown growing bigger when he couldn’t pop it off. Dean laughed at him for the second time that evening, jumping from the bed.

“Hold this.” Dean pushes his own beverage into his brother’s big hand, exchanging the bottle for the unopened one. He popped the cap off with ease, taking a quick sip before handing it back to Sam. “There.”

He rested a hand on the small of Sam’s back and guided them to the bed. Sam shot his little brother a look but sat beside him willingly. He sipped at the drink and cringed a little at the stale taste, but Dean gave him a look of hopefulness. Sam didn’t want to disappoint Dean on his birthday. He downed half the first beer within minutes and the grin that crossed Dean’s lips made him smile back.

Sam lost track of how many times Dean left the bed and returned with another full bottle, exchanging Sam’s empty ones. His little brother had clicked on the tv a while ago- some cheesy detective show that Sam barely paid attention to.

The bottle that was in Sam’s hand disappeared and when he blinked, it was replaced with another. “I think I’m drunk.” He slurred before laughing, turning his head to face his perfectly sober little brother. 

Dean hardly said a word, reaching his hand out to push a strand of Sam’s hair from his face. “Probably.”

“H- how many beers have I had?” Sam asks half heartedly, furrowing his brows and resting more of his weight on the headboard. He slid down until he was awkwardly laying down, his shoulders slumped against the bottom of the head board.

“You’re such a lightweight.” Dean chuckled at the state the older man was in. He picked up on how Sam seemed to relax more after just one. A content, worry free look had crossed his face after the second. By the forth he hadn’t even noticed that Dean was pressed against his side- no reaction occurred when Dean pressed a light kiss to his big brother’s neck. 

“I never drink.” Sam repeated. “‘S bad for you.” 

“Says who?” 

“Says me.” Sam huffs out, a small pout on his lips. “I only did this for you.” He pointed an accusing finger up at Dean. Sam squinted a bit, trying to focus his vision and look down, just now registering that he was fully laid out on the bed.

“Yeah, well I appreciate it.” Dean said sincerely, setting aside the one and only bottle he’d been nursing the whole time. “You do a lot for me, Sam.” Dean stated softly, his hand moving to brush Sam’s bangs away. “I love you for it.”

“Love you too.” Sam mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, only for his attention to be brought back when Dean pats his cheek.

“If I asked for the truth would you tell me?” Dean mused, looking down into his big brother’s innocent eyes. Dean ponders how it should be a crime how beautiful Sam is. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that the only person Dean was truly in love with was his own brother.

Sam snorted a laugh. “You’re gonna ask about blow jobs again, right.” Sam made a gesture in the air with his hand that Dean couldn’t decipher. “I never had one, ‘kay? No sex either.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek. “Don’t make fun of me again.”

Dean wanted to wipe the frown from Sam’s face, or maybe kiss it away. “I’m not gonna make fun of you. I’m just curious, that’s all.” He lays down next to Sam, turning to his side and resting his elbow on the bed. He placed his head in his hand and watched as Sam met his eyes. 

“You’re curious about me getting my dick sucked?” The giggle the left Sam lips was almost childish and Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was so rare that Sam let go of his responsibilities to just enjoy life or even laugh and smile with ease. 

“Yeah, I am.” Dean licked his lips, eyes glancing down over Sam’s long, lax body for a moment. “You've got such a pretty cock, Sammy. I’ve seen it before and it’s impressive. Can’t believe you’ve never had a pretty pair of lips wrapped around it.” Sam’s expression turned a bit confused. 

“When did you-“

“Tight quarters, Sam.” Dean cut him off. Now was not the time to confess he often snuck into the bathroom to watch Sam’s form through the shower curtains or the amount of times he ‘accidentally’ walked in on him changing.

Dean was fascinated by his big brother. He was kind, smart as hell, and funny whenever he pulled the stick out of his ass. He was so tall, lean and muscular in all the right places. Not to mention a pretty face to match. Dean found it hard to believe that girls weren’t throwing themselves at his feet.

But Sam was also shy, he wasn’t the best at making friends. When they used to go to the same schools before Sam graduated, he kept to himself and books. He said there was no point in finding friends or someone to date if they were just going to leave again. Dean understood his point, but Sam’s ‘no dating’ rule was coming back to bite him in the ass as an almost 20 year old virgin.

Dean actually admired Sam for not being the player type- for not being more like Dean and their Dad. But he couldn’t help but wonder. If Sam had truly done nothing he was probably pent up as hell, maybe even a bit frustrated sexually. Dean bit his lip as he tried so hard to push those thoughts down. His once pure love had become tainted and twisted into a dark desire for his brother. Desires that we’re sure to damn him to hell.

Sam’s sad sigh brought Dean from his thoughts. “Why’d you laugh at me?”

“Sammy, I-“ Dean hated the sadness in his big brother’s voice. “I didn’t mean to. I was just really surprised, that’s all. Just wondering how someone as pretty as you is a virgin.”

“I-“ Sam smacked his lips, his mouth feeling weirdly dry. “I haven’t found the right person I guess?” It was more of a question than a statement. Sam did his best to gauge Dean’s reaction, waiting for his little brother to start laughing again.

But he didn’t, instead he gave Sam a smile. It wasn’t mocking like it had been earlier, it was a soft look paired with an understanding nod. “Well, Sam.” Dean started off. “I think it’s your lucky day.”

“What?” Sam furrowed his brows, watching as Dean sat up from his resting position. Dean didn’t say a word, he simply patted Sam’s thigh with a smile. “What are you doin’?” Sam mutters, unable to focus on Dean’s movements.

He moves to straddle Sam’s thighs, deft fingers moving to his big brother’s belt. Sam made a groaning sound, trying to push Dean away. “Dean, stop- stop messing around.” It’s the most coherent that Sam has sounded all night, but when Dean shoves his hand away it falls limp on his chest. Dean smiles to himself as he pulls the leather belt through the loops. 

Sam wiggles beneath him and Dean’s cock jumps in excitement as he works on the button and zipper. He knows Sam is trying to move away, but each time his hips buck back up it works against him. There’s no stopping Dean now, the floodgates have opened as he watches his confused big brother squirm under him. Dean pushes Sam’s shirt up to below his chest, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Sam’s skin.

“It’s so unfair.” Dean grunts to himself, working his fingers into Sam’s waist band. “Why does something so wrong seem so right?” Dean is fully aware how messed up he is, but he doesn’t plan on stopping himself anytime soon. “You’re so pretty, big brother… I want you to be mine.”

“Dean-“ Sam tries his hand at using an authoritative tone, but he ends up choking on his words when he feels his jeans sliding down his thighs. 

“I wanna make you cum, Sammy.” Dean grunts out in determination, working Sam’s jeans down his limp legs, moving down his body with each tug of the clothing. 

As blush creeps up his cheeks, Sam wants to sink into the mattress. “This isn’t funny.”

“‘M not joking. You deserve to have a pair of nice, warm lips wrapped around that big cock of yours.” Dean rumbled from deep in his chest.

Sam’s whole body goes against his mind, goosebumps trailing across his skin. The groans words have an effect on him- Sam just wished they weren’t falling from his little brother’s lips. “It’s wrong.”

“Consider it a birthday present to me.” Dean reasons as if it’s the most casual matter. Sam’s jeans end up bunched around his ankles and he resents his limp body as Dean crawls back over him. Dean was right, he was a lightweight. 

He registers that there’s hands on his body again, moving up his thighs. “Don’t-“ Sam’s drunken body betrayals him, shuddering at the feel of Dean’s hand rubbing at his covered bulge. Dean yanks his boxers down with little grace. Dean’s mouth practically waters when Sam’s fat cock lands against his thigh.

“Damn, big brother… Knew your dick would be so much prettier up close.” Dean licks his lips before spitting in his palm and wrapping his hand around Sam’s soft length. “Just gotta get you hard. Bet you’re so pent up, Sammy. Never had anyone touch you but yourself...” Dean was practically panting as he stroked his big brother, heat coursing through his hormonal body. “Fuck, you’ll probably cum the second I put your cock in my mouth.”

The room looks so bright and Sam can no longer keep his eyes open. He makes an attempt to lift his arms but they just feel so heavy. Instead he white knuckles the sheets, taking in deep, gasping breaths when he feels himself hardening. He hated how right Dean was- it really didn’t take much to get him worked up. 

Sam was fully hard within moments, his cock standing in attention and curving up towards his belly. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean mumbles, watching as a trail of precum leaks from Sam’s swollen cockhead to pool on his skin below. 

“Dean, stop.” Sam’s whole body quivers when he feels Dean trace his index finger up his length before rubbing over his slit. “‘S wrong.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dean confesses. “But I can’t help it, Sammy. It’s like there’s something inside me that’s screaming out for you, to be close to you.” Dean looks to Sam with wide, pleading eyes. “Please… I- I need you to understand. I need you to love me back.” 

Dean feels himself getting emotional and he sucks in a breath. This wasn’t the way it was meant to happen. So instead he clears his throat and forces himself to shift into a different persona. Dean wraps his hand around Sam’s cock again and holds it tight, relishing in the way his big brother whimpers. “I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen, sweetheart.” Sam hates the way his cock twitches at Dean’s new found dominant tone. “I’m gonna suck your cock and you’re gonna cum for me, big boy.”

“Why?” Sam’s wide puppy eyes and his pouting lips just remind Dean how innocent his big brother is. 

Dean doesn’t have time to ponder over nor explain the darkness that’s swirling inside of him. The way he can feel his heart ache when he’s away from his brother. The need that has been building up for years that tells him to touch his big brother. The desire that’s so overwhelming that the first time he buried his cock inside a girl, he cried out Sam’s name. 

So instead he responds with the same words he used before. “Because, Sammy, it’s my birthday.” 

Dean hadn’t stopped the motion of his fingers, gingerly running them up and down his big brother’s length. His cock is twitching and pulsing like crazy. Dean’s eyes are transfixed of the gorgeous sight, Sam’s confused, drunken slurs and whimpers filling his ears. 

“Fuck, I love virgins.” Dean mutters to himself. He pushed Sam’s shirt up as far as he could to get more of his belly exposed. “Bet you’re getting close already, aren’t you?”

Sam doesn’t know why he feels so out of control of his body. It’s reacting on its own accord, his arms won’t even lift up. No matter how loud he’s screaming inside, all he can do is choke out whimpers. He’s never drinking again.

“Bet you didn’t expect this, did you? Having your little brother touch your big, fat cock? It’s so pretty, Sam. I can’t believe you haven’t given it up for someone yet. You’d rock their world.” Dean smirks, his eyes practically black with lust now. “But you were saving yourself for the right person, for someone you’re in love with, right? Well, baby, I’m right here. You’re never going to find anyone who will love you as much as I do.” 

Sam considers for a moment that his brother is possessed, but he knows he’s not. He knows this is Dean who confessed his heart’s desire. It makes his stomach turn in knots but he knows that it’s the real Dean who’s leaning down and pressing his wet tongue to the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam gasps, tears that he didn’t even realize had formed leaked down his cheeks. His body reacts against his will, his cock twitching. With a mesmerized look, Dean lifts his head and drops Sam’s cock, watching in amazement as Sam’s cock spurts white onto his own belly. 

“Holy shit.” For the first time in a while, Dean finds himself almost speechless. All it took was a few brushes of his fingers and one press of his tongue and Sam came hot and thick over himself.

Sam took a shuddering breath, all the blood rushing from his cock to his face. He turned his head to the side, his cheeks felt like they were on fire and embarrassment swelled inside him.

Sam waited for the mocking laughter, but it never it never came. Instead, big yet gentle hands landed on his quivering hips. Sam sucked in breath at the cool touch against his warm body. 

“I don’t want this.” Sam choked out, finally meeting his little brother’s eyes and Dean frowned. It was too late to go back, but Sam prayed to God he could stop it from going further- if only he could get his head to stop spinning.

“Calm down, Sammy.” Dean hushed him, stroking his hands up and down Sam’s sides lovingly- it was such a contrast to the Dean that just revealed himself. 

Sam tried his hardest to roll away but Dean gripped him tight. Sam was an adult, taller and stronger than his little brother. So how had he let the boy take advantage? Why had his brother even wanted to? The questions swirled around his brain, it had to be his fault somehow. He was the big brother, he was supposed to look out for Dean. He should have noticed sooner, he could have stopped himself from doing whatever it was that he did to make Dean think of him this way.

“I can see that big brain of yours turning,” Dean sits back on his knees, his hand rubbing over his covered cock. “But you just need to relax. Nothing wrong with being a little premature, but now you owe me somethin’ else, baby.”

It sounded so wrong when Dean, his younger brother, called him ‘baby’. Everything that was happening was wrong. It was messed up, it was sick. Sam whimpered loudly, drawn from his thoughts when he felt two thick fingers run over his belly, collecting his release.

Sam tried to follow Dean’s hands, watching as they moved down his body. Dean pressed his cum covered fingers to Sams’ hole, not bothering with delicacy as he thrusts them in. Sam’s jaw drops in a silent scream as he feels his tight hole being stretched in a way he’d never experienced before. 

“It hurts!” Sam choked out, writing beneath his brother. “No-“

“Fuck, you’re tight big brother.” Dean grunted, thrusting and curling his fingers in an attempt to work his big brother open, but it was proving to be a challenge. “You- you gotta relax.” Sam took a shuddering gasp when Dean withdrew his fingers. 

They swiped across his belly, collecting more of Sam’s release and Dean’s fingers pushed rougher at his tight hole. Sam whimpered when they’re forced inside, slicked by even more by his own cum. Dean’s fingers felt so thick as they stretched his inexperienced hole, probing his insides. 

Over and over Dean would scoop another gob of cum from Sam’s belly and push it into Sam’s ass, keeping it slick enough for him to keep pushing them in and out, stretching him.

As if his prayers had been answered, Dean’s fingers pulled out of Sam’s clenching hole. But then the clink of a belt had Sam’s eyes widening. Sam’s heart pounded in his chest and his whole body quivered. Dean was looking him right in the eye with a cocky smile. Sam watched as Dean striped himself from his jeans and his t-shirt, leaving him in only his boxers.

“What are you doing? Dean- Dean, no!” Sam pleaded, making an attempt to sit up right as his brother leaned in like a young wolf over its prey. Dean’s held his big brother tighter with a sigh when Sam tried and failed to make his getaway. 

Dean consoled the older boy, bringing his hand to cup Sam’s tear-stained cheeks. “I can make this so good for you. You just have to let me…”

Sam’s whole body felt as if it was floating, his mind dizzy and his mouth stale with the taste of booze. Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam’s softly, his hands holding Sam’s face when he tried to pull away. In this moment he had Sam all to himself. Yes, he was significantly incapacitated, but Dean would settle. He still had his brother right where he wanted him- undressed with their lips attached.

Dean felt the shift in his brother’s whole body, going from tense to being limp to his touch. As his lips moved against Sam’s in a one-sided kiss, Dean knew his brother had given up.

There was no use in fighting anymore, Sam could hardly focus his vision. Dean knew what he wanted and was obviously determined to get it. In what could be considered an extreme lapse in judgment, Sam let his little brother have his way. He neither parted his lips nor made an attempt to keep them closed when Dean’s tongue began to explore his mouth.

“Taste so good, Sammy.” Dean mumbled, pulling away. “You might wanna get comfortable.”

With tears in his eyes, Sam sluggishly moved down the bed until his head was on the pillow. But comfort was the least of his concerns. Dean stroked his own cock, it wasn’t as long or thick as Sam’s, but the teenager was well above average. Sam had no time to register his mistake before Dean buried his face into Sam’s neck. Dean latched his lips to Sam’s skin and sucked hard. He wanted Sam to bruise, to wear his mark.

Dean just wanted Sam to be his.

Dean shifted again between the older man’s thighs, spreading them even wider. His cock bobbed with his movement, acting as a reminder that this was real. Dean was really sitting naked between his big brother’s legs, his hands really on the backs of Sam’s thighs, lifting them. He scooted closer until he could rest Sam’s thighs on his sides. 

Sam simply laided limp, his whole body dead weight as Dean maneuvered him the way he wanted. Sam’s head was slumped against his shoulder, his eyes only half open. “It might hurt but- but I want you to remember when you gave me the best birthday ever.” Sam tried to pretend he was somewhere else, but he was unable to ignore the feel of the blunt head of Dean’s cock being pressed to his hole. 

“Are you okay?” Dean‘s voice was full of concern and if his head wasn’t spinning, Sam would have scoffed. Dean sighed when Sam’s response never came. “I love you, Sammy.” Dean hummed, gripping Sam’s hip with one hand and using the other to press his cock in.

Sam’s hole is slick with his own cum, but it hardly helped the tight squeeze. Sam made a broken sound at the fat stretch of Dean’s cock, the preparation doing nothing to alleviate the pain.  
Both of Dean’s hands are on Sam’s hips now, holding them still as he pushes in. His big brother is quivering, sobs catching in his throat and his hands clenched into fists. Dean wasn’t sure anything could ever compare to the feeling of being inside of Sam.

Sam knew it was wrong to just give up, but there wasn’t much else to do. Dean had the upper hand, totally sober and full of determination. So Sam whimpered softly and simply laid still for his little brother to take what he wanted. 

Dean tilted his hips and thrust into Sam harder and harder, his basic instincts taking over. This time a pained scream did leave Sam’s lips. Dean practically purred when Sam clenched tight around him. “I've wanted this for so long…” Dean groaned. “I love you, Sammy. You don’t understand how much I love you.” Dean locked his hands around Sam’s waist and his big brother whimpered louder. The thick slide of Dean’s cock hurt of course, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the spark of pleasure that came with it. 

Dean’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as he pushed as deep as he could. He knew instantly when he found Sam’s prostate. A moan tore unintentionally from his big brother’s throat when Dean’s cock hit his sweet spot.

The younger Winchester growled loudly like an animal as he felt himself getting close. Dean prided himself on his stamina, the ability to make a girl go wild until she was begging. But damn, Dean couldn’t hold himself back. Sam was so tight, he felt better than anything Dean had ever experienced. His perfect face was scrunching up to try and hide his pleasure and Dean groaned at the victory. He dug his knees into the mattress for leverage, thrusting his cock in and out of Sam’s hole, fucking harshly into his limp big brother.

Dean was panting and grunting with the mix of effort and the pleasure of Sam’s hole gripping him in ways he’s only dreamed of before. Dean used his strength to move Sam, wrapping his long legs around his waist. Sam bit his bottom lip to hold back cries, his mind filled with disgust for himself when pleasure shot through him again. Sam threw his head back as Dean’s hips pounded into his ass, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

“Look at you, you’re so perfect.” Dean huffed out. “I’ve wanted this so long….” Dean confessed once more as he thrust into his brother. “I love you, I love you so much.” Dean changed over and over as the headboard rammed against the wall. As he moved harder, loud grunts left Dean’s throat as he chased his release. 

Dean lurched forward again and Sam cried out when he felt Dean’s wet tongue lap at his nipple before biting down. Dean’s jaw drops and he lifts his head from Sam’s chest, his breath frantic as his hips jerked against Sam’s ass. The older Winchester knows what’s about to happen.

Sam takes a shuddering gasp when he feels the warmth of Dean’s cum filling him. Dean holds himself to the hilt inside Sam, his hips jerking slightly as he spills his seed into his big brothers ass.

It feels like an eternity before Dean is pulling out. Sam nearly gasps in relief but he can’t. He’s frozen. Sam simply lays limp with tear stained cheeks. He shifts his body only to whimper when pain shoots through him. Sam can feel Dean’s seed leaking from his abused hole.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sam can’t place what direction it’s coming from, but he knows Dean is trying to calm him down. Suddenly hands cupping his face and it’s in that moment that Sam realizes that he had resumed crying. 

Wet lips press to the tip of his nose, then to his cheek, and then to his neck. It’s oddly reassuring, like it’s Dean’s way of saying it’s all over. “Thank you.” Dean whispers.

Dean shifts again and Sam lazily follows his movements. His eyes only flutter shut for a moment, but when he opens them Dean is pulling the motel covers over them. His little brother presses himself against Sam’s limp body, tucking his arms around Sam’s chest and holding him close. 

Dean nuzzles into Sam’s neck, breathing deeply and sighing in content. Sam shivers despite the warm covers when he feels Dean’s lips on the shell of his ear. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
